One More Chance
by FallOutBoyOwnsMySoul
Summary: Adam's life is hanging by a thread, he is sure no one cares or even knows that he is missing. He's wrong. His best friend Callie is out there searching desperately for him, but will she get to him in time? CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well I just watched Saw 3 and I decided to have a shot at writting a fanfic about it. Adam was my favourite character and I was really upset that he dies so I decided to save him :) even though most people here had done that already in their stories... please give mine a chance!!! And if you like it please review! I don't think I'll continue with this story if no one is reading it so... yeah. I doubt many people are reading this anyway so I'll just get on with my story shall I? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saw I, II, or III I just love them :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cold and Alone**

_**(A/N: this chapter is sort of boring, you dont need to read it in order to understand the story it's just an intro) **_

Adam lay on his back staring through the darkness towards the ceiling. He was no longer aware of the bullet lodged into his shoulder nor of the pain and discomfort it was causing him. He could no longer feel the tears falling from the corners of his eyes. He wasn't conscious of the fact that his lips were dry and bleeding, or that his lungs were aching, or that he had screamed for help for so long that throat felt as though it had started to bleed. He was completely oblivious to everything and anything. Except for the cold. All he felt was cold and alone.

He had no idea how long he had been down there or if anyone was out there looking for him. He doubted it. He knew that no one would notice he was gone until his rent was due again.

"God, help me" He whispered hopelessly, hearing himself say these words caused him to sob uncontrollably. When he had finally stopped screaming for help he tried to fight the tears, he didn't want to cry. Not again. But eventually he found himself to weak to fight his emotions. So he cried. He cried until there were no tears left to shed and he fell into a restless sleep.

He could here the words echo through his mind "Game over!" again and again the image of what he thought had been a corpse standing up and locking him in that God forsaken bathroom. He would wake up and feel despair in the pit of his stomach as he realised waking up had not rescued him from the hell he had been dreaming about.

His thoughts would then stray to Lawrence, he would gag just thinking about what Lawrence Gordon had done to escape the chains. Adam could remember every second of it perfectly. How he had tied his shirt around his leg, how he had picked up the saw with a look of determination in his eyes. Adam had stood helplessly on the other side of the room as Lawrence hacked away at his leg. The sound alone was enough to make Adam dry retch.

"He promised" Adam wheezed thinking out loud. Lawrence had sworn he would send help. Adam had clung desperately to that promise for days, he had known it was hopeless to keep telling himself that Lawrence was still alive. He had lost an enormous amount of blood before he had even made it to the door, he had been so pale. But that small hope that Lawrence had found help was all Adam had left so he clung desperately to it.

For the first time in days he shifted himself to a sitting position, he leaned his back against a pipe and let his chin fall onto his chest. Most of his energy had been drained from this small movement. He was so thirsty. His stomach had been growling for food for days now but all Adam could do was ignore it.

His shoulder throbbed and his head hurt. All he wanted was to cry himself to sleep and to never wake again but every time he drifted to sleep he would see Jigsaw stand up off the ground, Lawrence cutting off his foot, a person in a pig mask attacking him in his apartment, and the door being slammed shut which caused him to be encased in utter darkness, completely alone.

He tried to look back on his life and find a place or a time in which he had been truly happy, a time when he knew he had appreciated his life. He couldn't seem to think of one. Before he had woken up in that hellhole he had been content with his life, but he had never tried to better it. He had never strived for more or tried to make the best out of everyday and he regretted that more than anything now.

No, he thought, what he regretted was what he would miss out on. A family, a wife, a child. He would never have someone to love or someone to love him. He would never know that kind of happiness. Lawrence had experienced it, yet he had taken it completely for granted and went off and slept with his easy secretary.

Adam had truly thought for a while Lawrence didn't care about them, that it would have been all the same to him if they were to one day disappear from his life. But then Lawrence had received the phone call from Zepp and heard his daughter crying, and he had cried too. In the end he had sawed off his own foot to try and save his family.

Adam couldn't grasp why Lawrence would have done it, how could he have put himself through so much excruciating agony. He did it for his family. Adam had envied Lawrence when he thought about it. He had something that he was willing to go through hell and back for, that he was willing to give his life for, Adam would never know what that kind of love felt like. Because he was going to die in the dark, chained to a pipe in a filthy bathroom, with only a rotting corpse to keep him company.

Adam coughed, and pained seared through his chest, back and shoulder. He let out a frustrated, helpless groan and again closed his eyes and let his chin fall onto his chest. As he drifted to sleep he uttered a single word… "Callie"

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it was kinda boring but I promise the next chapter something will happen! PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to have... i don't know... 3 reviews per chapter? Is that too much to ask? pretty please guys tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Thankyou to those who read or reviewed my story, i hope you're all enjoying it! Ok I need three more reviews for a new chapter :) Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Callie **

Callie walked up the stairs towards Adams apartment. She was carrying a grocery bag in one hand and holding her i-pod in the other. As she approached Adam's door she fumbled through her bag trying to find her keys. When she found them she unlocked Adam's door and let herself in.

"Hey Adam!" she called out "It's just me" Adam didn't answer but she could hear movement in another room so she assumed he was getting dressed.

Callie took off her hat and tossed it onto the table in the kitchen along with her bags. She opened Adam's fridge and looked inside it. There was barely anything, there was a half eaten mars bar, a block of cheese, a tomato and a carton of milk. Callie picked up the milk and sniffed it.

"Gah!" she jerked her head away from it "Adam do you have any idea how old this milk is?"

No answer.

"Adam?" Callie called out.

Still no answer.

"Are you still ignoring me because the Knick's won?" Callie called out walking into Adam's room "Come on dude you got to get over it, I mean don't you think it…" Callie trailed off as she walked into Adam's room finding it was empty. "Adam?"

She heard a noise from the lounge room. "Adam is that you?" Callie walked into the room trying to find out what had made the noise. Suddenly a cat jumped out infront of her, it climbed up onto the couch and started to groom itself.

"Milly" Callie walked over and picked up the cat "Was that you making all that noise huh? You scared me. How'd you get in here?" Callie scratched Milly behind the ear "Mrs. Flink will be looking for you, come on I'll take you home."

Callie carried Milly out the door and across the hall, knocking on the door opposite to Adam's apartment. An old woman with thick glasses answered the door and smiled toothlessly when she saw Milly.

"Oh! Milly darling I have been worried about you for days!" The lady said clapping her frail hands together. "Callie, dear, where ever did you find her?"

"Oh she was uh, in Adam's apartment"

"Whatever was she doing in there?"

"I'm not sure I'd ask Adam but he isn't at home right now. You haven't seen him have you?"

"No actually I haven't" Mrs Flink looked slightly puzzled "You know I haven't seen him for a few days now, a bit strange really. You see he usually brings up my mail for me when he gets his, it's hard for me to climb those stairs now. He's a sweet boy that Adam, you know it is Sunday he's probably at church as we speak. Not to worry dear he'll be home soon"

Callie nearly laughed out loud but managed to stop herself "Well ok. I'll see you later Mrs Flink" Callie turned and went back inside Adam's apartment.

_Church_, she thought, _as if_. Callie smiled at the thought, Adam wasn't exactly what you would call spiritual. In fact in the eight years that Callie had known him she had never seen him set foot in a church. With the exception of his sister's funeral. She had been hit by a car three years ago, she was 17 at the time.

When Adam's sister Lily had died he had lost his only real family, his mother had taken off when he was 4 and his father was a drunk who didn't pay any mind to his children. So Lily was basically all Adam had and the same went for Adam about Lily. Adam was 3 years older than Lily and he was extremely protective of her. When she died he blamed himself. Callie had tried to help him through it and assure him it was out of his control but he wouldn't listen, for months afterwards he hardly ate or slept or talked. But eventually he had come to terms with what had happened and he started to move on.

Callie was deep in thought about all of this when she tripped over something on the floor. She looked down to see what it was. It was Adam's camera. _He never leaves this just lying around_ Callie thought. His camera was one of his most prized possessions. Callie took the camera into Adam's dark room. She set it down and glanced at the photos hanging up to dry.

She smiled seeing a picture of herself and Adam together, they had been best friends for eight years now and he must have taken about ten thousand photos of her. Callie frowned seeing a few of the other photos. They were all of a man she had never seen before. There were photos of him eating, getting into his car, approaching a hospital, entering buildings, leaving buildings, talking on his cell phone.

Callie glanced over at Adam's camera. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to develop the role of film inside the camera (Adam had taught her how to). Callie wanted to know who this man was and why Adam was taking photos of him. Each photograph Callie developed confused her more. They had nothing to do with the man in the other photos. The first few were just of random places in Adam's apartment. The fourth was of a strange doll, it had a white face and red eyes. Callie shuddered looking at the photo, it was creepy.

The next photos were even worse it was someone in a mask, it looked like it was made out of a pigs head. Adam must have accidentally pressed a timer flash button because the rest of the photos were taken a few second apart and they made it obvious no one was holding the camera. The next photo was just a blur, Callie assumed the camera was dropped, the next was the person in the mask bending over Adam's unconscious body.

"Oh my God" Callie breathed.

The next photo was of the person taking off their mask. The next one revealed a woman holding the mask in her hand, she had black hair and her mascara was running down her face.

"Amanda?" Callie said aloud shocked that she recognised the person in the photo. Callie knew the woman in the photo from a night club she used to go to. She had started talking to Amanda while waiting inline to use the bathroom one night. She had met her again later in a grocery store. In fact she saw her there quite frequently buying groceries. Callie had wondered where she got the money for them. Callie knew she was a junkie, or at least she had been.

Callie had read about what had happened to her in the newspaper. How she had been kidnapped by that psycho Jigsaw, put through a sick and disgusting test and managed to survive. After that she had never touched drugs again.

Callie went into the kitchen and picked up her mobile and car keys. She left her groceries and other belongings on the kitchen table, they didn't matter now, all that mattered was finding out what had happened to Adam.

Callie got into her car and drove towards the supermarket that Amanda shopped at. She parked across the road and waited. She sat there for about three hours waiting before she saw Amanda approaching the shop. Callie was so grateful that Amanda had gone shopping that day, she didn't want the have to sit there for much longer.

Callie waited patiently for Amanda to finish doing her shopping. She watched as Amanda exited the supermarket carrying a few grocery bags. Callie waited until she had walked a fair way down the road before she got out of the car and ran across the road following in the direction Amanda was walking.

Callie was glad about her wardrobe choice today. She had worn a black t-shirt, a dull coloured, baggy hoody and faded, torn jeans so she didn't stand out to must in the crowd. It was starting to get dark. She followed Amanda for almost an hour until she headed down an ally way. Callie hesitated, allies crept her out. _Seen a few too many horror movies, _she told herself. Suddenly Adam's face flashed into her mind. Callie took a deep breath and continued following Amanda.

Soon Amanda approached an abandoned looking warehouse. The sun had gone down completely by now which enabled Callie to follow Amanda at a closer distance without being noticed. Amanda opened the gate and walked up to the door. Callie ducked down behind some bins as Amanda looked over her shoulder before entering the warehouse.

She let the door close itself. Callie stood up from behind the bins, she approached the fence. Looking around to make sure no one was watching she climbed up and jumped over the fence. She landed on the other side with a dull thud. Callie ran towards the door that Amanda had just disappeared through.

"_Please_ let it be open" Callie whispered as she reached for the handle. Just as she was about to open the door, the knob began to turn. Callie jumped back and pressed herself up against the wall beside the door. She turned her head to see Amanda walking out with a garbage bag in one hand. She didn't notice Callie and let the door shut by itself again.

As the door was closing Callie slipped inside and hid round the corner. She watched as Amanda came back inside and walked further into the warehouse. Callie moved closer to see what she was doing. The room Amanda was in was full of strange contraptions and drawing boards.

Callie looked around puzzled, she watched as Amanda walked towards a set of monitors. She laughed to herself a little and shook her head "Can you believe he's still alive John?" she called out to someone in another room. Callie watched as she walked away from the screen.

"I must say he's lasted longer than I suspected he would" A weary and husky voice replied.

Amanda walked towards the voice. "Yeah, he's just a fighter I guess…"

When Amanda was out of site Callie emerged from her hiding spot and approached the monitor Amanda had been watching seconds before. Callie had to clap her hands over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. The video on the screen was night vision. It was a dirty old bathroom. There was a big black puddle in the middle of the room on one side of the room there was a dead body lying beside-

"Adam" Callie said aloud.

"A friend of yours is he?" said the husky voice Callie had heard earlier. She swung around to see Amanda standing beside an old man in a wheel chair.

"Where is he?" Callie asked her voice shaking as tears began to run down her cheeks.

* * *

**So what do you think? Want more? Then you gotta review! Come on everyone please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Thankyou to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! I'm really grateful, you guys rock! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chater Three: Look High And Low **

"He's closer than you think" The man answered "My name is John, might I inquire as to what your name is?"

Callie tried to back away further from him but the desk was in her way. "Please just tell me where he is" More tears fell from her eyes.

"Tell me your name first" John replied. Amanda watched her with a little smirk on her face.

"C-Callie" she answered "My name is Callie now please, tell me where Adam is"

John looked away from Callie and glanced up at Amanda with a grin on his face "So then this is Callie, I've been wondering if I were going to meet you"

"What?" Callie felt her stomach dropped "What are you talking about?"

"Amanda why don't you show Callie here exactly what I'm talking about" John said still watching Callie.

Amanda nodded and walked towards Callie. Callie began to breathe harder. "Excuse me" Amanda said calmly.

"What?" Callie asked.

"I need you to move" Amanda said motioning towards the monitors, she spoke to Callie as if she were talking to a three year old. Callie swallowed hard and stepped out of the way. Amanda turned on a second monitor, at first it showed the same thing as the first; Adam sitting alone in dark, dirty bathroom. But then Amanda hit a button and began to rewind the second monitor.

"Stop there" John told her. She did "Turn the volume up, just watch for a moment wont you Callie" Callie approached the screen. Adam was lying on his back. He was shaking, Callie realized he was crying.

"Callie" she heard him sobbing. "Callie I need you. Callie... Callie…"

"Oh God" Callie was crying again, she touched the screen and watched Adam cry. "Please tell me where he is" Callie said to John not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" John told her.

Callie turned to face him "What? By why? Look at him he's dying! How can you just leave him there and watch him suffer?"

"It's the rules of the game. He failed. He proved that he doesn't appreciate his life like he should. He was given a wonderful gift, he was healthy, yet he never lived life to the fullest. He doesn't deserve the life he was given"

"So you're going to take it from him?" Callie asked shaking her head "You're going to starve him to death in that disgusting place with a rotting corpse beside him?" Both John and Amanda stayed silent "Please just let him go, tell me where he is so I can help him. He suffered enough hasn't he? Just look at him, he's not far from death"

"The rules are clear, he failed and now he has to die" Amanda told Callie.

"Take me instead" Callie said quickly.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"You heard me" Callie told him "Let Adam go and take me in his place"

"You'd do that for him?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sorry but that isn't how this works" John told Callie.

"There has to be something I can do to help him" Callie begged "Please I can't just sit here and watch him die, I just can't do it. He's my best friend"

"I'm afraid you have no choice" John told her and with that he turned the wheelchair around and left the room.

Callie stayed by the monitor and watched Adam. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. She had a strange dream that night. She was in Adam's dark room developing photos of the blonde man when suddenly someone in a pig mask attacked her and chained her down. She watched in horror and the person took the mask off revealing it was Amanda underneath, she started to peel her face off until Callie saw her own face in place of Amanda's. She looked down and saw she was in Adam's body and watched herself pull out a knife and slash Adam's throat. Callie woke up suddenly, she looked up and saw Amanda standing by her shaking her.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"1538 Anderson Road" Amanda whispered urgently.

"What?"

"1538 Anderson Road" She repeated "That's where he is ok? You have to hurry, don't tell anyone how you found him not even Adam, you got that?"

"Why are you helping me?" Callie asked suspiciously.

"Because you're right, he has suffered for long enough. And I know what it feel's like to watch someone you care about suffer" Amanda answered looking over her shoulder "Now go, quick"

"Thankyou" Callie said standing up and hugging Amanda "Thankyou so much"

Amanda was taken aback, she didn't really know what to do. She patted Callie on the back then said "Go, I don't think he's going to be able to hold on much longer. Remember look high and low"

Callie looked at her with a puzzled look for a moment before Amanda spoke again "Go!" she whispered urgently. Callie nodded and turned to find the way out.

Callie ran out the door and climbed back over the fence. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her back to her car. She was so tired when she got there but she knew she had to get to Adam.

She climbed into her car and headed for the address Amanda had given her. "Hold on Adam, you're going to be ok" she said out loud trying to convince herself she was right.

It took her a while but Callie finally found the address Amanda had given her. A thousand thoughts were running through her head. _What if it's a trap? What if I got the wrong address? What if Amanda gave me the wrong address on purpose? What if he's dead already? How am I going to get that chain unlocked? Stop thinking like that_! She told herself firmly. _She was telling the truth, you could see it in her eyes, you know how to pick a lock and if it is a trap well, you can deal with that when the time comes. What matters right now is that you get to Adam_. A stronger voice in her head told her.

Callie grabbed her wallet and went searching through it, she found what she had been looking for. Paper clips. Callie had been a bit of a problem child during her teenage years and had picked her fair share of locks. Though she had ditched the habit many years ago she still kept some paperclips with her in case the situation demanded it. She had always thought it was a little stupid herself, but she was over the moon about it now.

Callie got out of the car and approached the building. It was hard to get a good look at the house. It was far too dark but from what Callie could make out it looked like a normal house, nothing strange about it. Callie turned the knob, the door was unlocked. She stepped inside and started feeling the walls for a light switch, it was pitch black inside.

"God damn it!" she yelled getting frustrated, she couldn't find a light switch anywhere. She continued to run her hands over the walls. At long last she found a light switch. Callie squinted as the entire house lit up, it took quite awhile for her eyes to just to the light properly but when they did she gasped looking at her surroundings. The house was old and run down, but more importantly it was huge. "Oh great" Callie sad sadly trying not to make a big deal out of it, she didn't want to cry again, she always felt like an idiot when she cried.

Amanda's words echoed in her head 'Look high and low'. _What the hell did she mean by that?_ Thought Callie, _of course I'm going to look high and low it's a two story house!_

Callie decided to start on the first floor, she searched every room as thoroughly as possible, she even checked for hidden doors in the closets and on the walls. There was nothing. Callie headed upstairs, she got the same results as she did downstairs. Nothing.

"Adam where are you?" Callie said burying her face in her hands. She went back downstairs and walked through the hallway glancing in each door for something she could have missed. She stopped at the first room she had searched through, it was empty aside from a rug in the middle of the room.

_How could you not have checked under there you idiot!_ Her head screamed at her. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes "Please God" she said. Callie opened her eyes and pulled back the rug. "Yes!" Callie exclaimed seeing the trap door she hadn't found the first time she had searched the room. _'Look high and low'_ "Low it is then" Callie said as she opened the door not really knowing what to expect.

There were stairs, that was all she could see. She stepped down onto the fist one, it creaked loudly. A shiver ran up her spine. She looked down at her feet and saw the most beautiful sight she could have possibly seen in this situation. A torch. Callie picked it on a flicked the switch, she pointed at the foot of the stairs. Callie threw up violently because of was the light revealed to her, down the bottom of the stairs was a dead body with a trail of blood behind it.

It was a man, he was lying on his stomach and he had one hand resting on the stairs. He was covered in dirt and blood. Callie stepped closer to the man with her sleeve over her mouth and nose, the smell was almost unbearable. She shone the torch on the man's face, Callie gasped and her eyes widened in shock, it was the man in the photos. Callie stepped around him, feeling disrespectful just leaving him there but she didn't know what else she was supposed to do.

Callie took one last look at the dead man which nearly made her throw up again seeing that his right foot had been hacked off halfway up his shin. Callie turned and kept walking until she came to a huge door. Callie put the torch down and heaved the door open.

Picking up the torch she stepped inside the familiar smell of rotting flesh entered her nostrils "Oh God" she cried. Suddenly a small, scared sounding whimper came from the opposite side of the room. Callie shone the torch in the direction the noise had come from. There sitting, leaning against a pipe was Adam. His face was pale dirty and drawn. He was covered in blood and looked too weak to even open his eyes let alone hold his head up.

Callie gasped and ran over to Adam's side, he jumped as she touched his face. He didn't seem to know who she was or what was happening. "Adam it's ok. It's me, it's Callie. I'm going to get you out of here, it's going to be ok"

Adam stopped struggling and looked up at Callie's face "Callie" he whispered tiredly. He smiled and grabbed hold of her. Callie hugged Adam and cried as he did too. "I though I would never see you again. I thought it was over. I thought-"

"Shhh" Callie soothed him "It's ok I'm here. Save your strength ok? Everything is going to be ok now"

* * *

**Whoa that chapter took me a while, well what do you think? New chap's coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me! **

"How did you find me?" Adam whispered wheezily. He strained his voice and struggled to talk with every word he said.

"Shhh, that doesn't matter right now ok? What matters is getting you out of here" Callie told him. As she spoke the torch flickered and went out "Shit!" Callie said picking up the torch and shaking it.

Adam let out a cry "Not again!" Adam couldn't stand the fact that he was in the darkness again.

"It's ok Adam, calm down" Callie soothed him holding his hand. "Do you know if there is a light in here?"

"On the wall over there near the door" Adam told her. Callie moved to get up but Adam grabbed her arm "No! Don't leave me! Please, not you too, not you too" Adam begged desperately.

"It's ok Adam, I'm not going any where ok I'm going to help you, but I have to turn on the light alright?"

"No!"

"Listen, it's me, it's Callie you know I wouldn't leave you Adam I promise you" Callie said not knowing what to say to calm him down. She had never seen Adam like this, so scared and upset, so broken. "You can trust me" she said gently, Adam's breathing slowed down and he loosened his grip on Callie's arm enough for her to break free.

Callie stood up and walked in the direction of the door with her hands out in front of her, she couldn't see a thing. Eventually she felt her hands press against the wall. She ran her hands along the wall until at last she found a switch.

The lights went on and illuminated the room. It was absolutely disgusting. Once Callie's eyes adjusted she looked around at the room, the pool of blood in the centre, the severed foot she was standing right beside, the rotting corpse and Adam.

"Oh Adam" Callie said running back over to him seeing the state he was in. He looked so much worse in the light, his shirt was covered in blood, he was pale and dirty, he looked so tired and thirsty. Adam looked up at her, still squinting because of the lights.

"Help me" he whispered.

Callie knelt by his side, she pulled up the leg of his jeans and inspected the chain and lock. Adam's ankle was red and raw, Callie looked up at him sympathetically. He had his eyes shut and his head tilted back, leaning against the pipe behind him.

Callie pulled the paperclips out of her pocket and began to bend them into shape. Eventually she began to pick at the lock. She sat there for at least ten minutes trying to open the lock but it just wouldn't unlock. "Come on" Callie begged, she was starting to loose hope, and she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't unlock it. She couldn't leave Adam, he wouldn't let her, but if she didn't leave and get help now he would die "Come on!" She yelled through clenched teeth. Then finally _CLICK! _The chain fell to the ground. Callie locked up at Adam, his eyes were open now and he stared at her with a weary smile.

"Everything is going to be ok now Adam" She said assuring him as well as herself. "Can you stand?" Adam shook his head not even bothering to attempt it.

"No" he said "I can't"

"Please Adam you have to try" Again he shook his head "For me?" Callie said desperately. "Please don't give up, not now that you've held on for this long"

Adam looked Callie in the eye and the her great surprise he laughed softly "I bet this wasn't how you planned on spending your weekend Callie"

Callie felt a smile spread on her face "Are you kidding me? Getting you out of trouble is all I ever do on weekends!" _Unbelievable_, Callie thought, _even in a situation like this he can make jokes_. "Come on, let's get you out of here. You need a doctor to look at that shoulder"

Something sparked in Adam's eyes…fear…panic "Doc- Lawrence! Lawrence, where is he?"

"Who's Lawrence?"

"The doctor, he was over there! I woke up here and he was chained up just like me. I'd been following him for days, taking photos for some cop. Jigsaw! Jigsaw had his wife and kid!" Adam was freaking out now pointing over to the opposite corner of the room "He had to kill me if he wanted to save them. He was willing to give and arm for them or in his case a foot. He sawed it off Callie, he sawed it off! He was bleeding so much! He was so pale…"

"Adam- I- I'm sorry but-"

Adam broke down before Callie even finished her sentence. She caught him as he fell into her arms and cried. He cried until all his energy was gone and he began to fall asleep. "Adam! Adam no! You have to stay wake ok? Come on stay with me!"

Adam looked up at her with the same weary look he had given her when she first found him. "I need you" she whispered.

"Can you help me stand?" Adam asked her. Callie sighed with relief and moved to his side.

"Ready?" she asked, Adam nodded. Callie held Adam's weight as he stood. He cried out in agony as he did so and it broke Callie's heart watching him suffer like he was.

Adam had barely moved in days, walking now was complete and utter agony yet at the same time it was the greatest feeling in the world. Adam had thought it was over, he didn't think he would ever walk again, or see light or colours, taste anything but blood, sweat and vomit, he didn't think he would ever feel the warmth of another human body beside him. Yet he now had his arm around Callie's shoulder and she was helping him to walk, helping him escape that hellhole that only an hour ago he had thought would be his tomb.

Adam groaned in pain as they walked through the hall, he was so tired. Adam thought for sure that if he wasn't forcing himself to listen to Callie's reassuring words he would fall straight to the ground and sleep. But he knew he couldn't do that, he had to keep going. Not just for himself but for Callie too_. She doesn't need you_ said a nasty voice in his head. He didn't have to search too deep inside himself to know that the voice was right, but he had to stay awake. He knew if he slept or even died Callie would drag him out of there. He knew she would never leave him, she never gave up on people, it was both her biggest strength and biggest weakness.

They struggled down the corridor for a good half hour before they reached the stairs, and Lawrence Gordon's body. Adam stopped moving, stopped groaning, stopped breathing. He held out his hand, trying to get to Lawrence.

"Lawrence" He whispered. Callie helped him down, Adam sat beside Lawrence's body and touched his face with a shaking hand "No… you- you promised we'd be ok… you swore to me Lawrence…" Adam cried tears of devastation and anger "He deserved to live!" Adam screamed.

Callie was scared, she didn't know what to do. She climbed up to the step above Adam and sat down beside him. Callie rested her forehead against his and stroked his hair as his tears fell onto her lap. Adam eventually stopped crying and looked at Lawrence again.

"I can't leave him here Callie" he told her "I can't, he has a family"

"Adam, I- there's no where we can take him, I don't have the room in my car and you're too weak to help carry him, I cant do it by myself" Callie told him "We have to ring an ambulance or something and have them pick him up, they will be able to get his body safely out of here and to his family. That would be the best thing for him Adam, it really would"

Adam knew she was right, he looked down at Lawrence again "We'll get you back to them Lawrence, you'll see your family again I promise"

Callie sat silently watching as Adam said goodbye to the body and reassured it there would be help sent for him. She had never seen Adam show emotions like he was now, she had never seen him care so much about another person. When he was finished Callie gently put her hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Come on" Callie said softly "We have to go"

Adam nodded fighting down more tears. It wasn't fair to him, Lawrence had sacrificed his life. He had gone through so much suffering and agony to get out of that room, to get to his wife and daughter but he had died after all of it. All Adam had to do was go hungry for a few days before someone came to his rescue.

"It should have been me-" Adam began but Callie cut in immediately.

"No" she said firmly "No" she repeated and looked him in the eye, he understood and knew she was sincere.

Adam cried out with every stair they climbed, the pain was getting worse. It wasn't just in his shoulder and chest anymore, it was everywhere. It was as if his body and senses were waking back up as he moved on. Every inch of his body ached or stung or was simply to tired to feel or function.

At long last they were out of the house. Adam smiled despite the pain as he felt the cool breeze on his skin and looked towards the horizon to see the sun rising. Callie helped him to her car and opened the passenger door. When she had finally got Adam into the seat he let out a great sigh of exhaustion. Callie hurried round to her side of the car and climbed in, she put on her seat belt as well as Adam's. As she started the ignition she thought of something. Callie opened up the glove box and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here" she said taking off the lid and holding the bottle up to Adam's lips "Drink this"

Adam's eyes shot open and he grabbed the bottle. He took a great mouthful of the water and seemed to savour it with a look of relief on his face.

"Drink slowly ok?" Adam nodded vaguely.

Callie sped towards the hospital, going through many red lights and swerving to avoid crashing a few times. When she got to the hospital she jumped out of the car and screamed out for help. Some nurses ran out and got Adam out of the car onto a stretcher.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey i'm back! i finally finished this chapter! sorry it took so long, i hope you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Waking Up**

Adam woke up drowsily, he tried to shake his head to wake himself up but his head throbbed horribly. Adam had no idea where he was at first, but all that really mattered was that he wasn't in the dark and he wasn't chained up.

Adam inspected his surroundings, he was in a hospital. He looked down at his shoulder and saw it was bandaged up. He tried to remember how he had got there, he could remember nothing but darkness, complete darkness until at last a light and-

"Callie!" Adam said aloud. He looked around and found the buzzer as he was about to press it the door opened. Adam felt his stomach knot, he was terrified that somehow Jigsaw had got him back and was the one walking through the door, to his relief it was a nurse. She was a plump African-American woman.

"Whoo!" Said made a strange sound when she saw him sitting up, wide awake "She wont be happy with me! She hasn't left your side for the past two days and the whole time you didn't even stir. I finally convince her to go get a coffee or somethin' and you wake up in the fifteen minutes she aint here!"

Adam looked at her with a look of plain confusion on his face he was about to say something when the door opened again. It was Callie. Her face light up instantly as she saw Adam, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Welcome back" she whispered "I was so scared Adam, I swear to God if you ever do that to me again I will kill you!"

"Do what?" Adam asked.

"You died Adam" Callie looked up at him sadly "Just as I pulled up to the hospital you stopped breathing and your heart failed. I watched them resuscitate you, they didn't think you were going to make it. I don't know what I would have done if…" Callie looked away trying to hide her tears.

"Hey" Adam said softly, he put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face his "It's ok, I'm here now. Because of you I'm here, because of you I'm alive"

Callie smiled as Adam wiped her tears and hugged her. "Listen the police want to talk to you about what happened" Adam's face went blank and expressionless "You're not ready for that are you?" Adam shook his head "It'll be ok Adam I promise" They smiled at each other weakly.

Half an hour later two policemen entered Adam's room, Adam had requested that Callie stay with him for support. So Callie sat beside Adam as the police asked questions.

"So what did these tapes say?" The taller cop asked.

Adam took a deep breath, he looked at the floor while he talked "Lawrence's tape said he had to kill me before six or else his family would die, mine told me that I would die that day if I didn't do something about it…"

"And you were chained to opposite sides of the room?"

"Yes"

"Then how were you supposed to kill each other?"

"We were given hack saw" Adam said, his voice was shaking "They weren't to cut through the chains with, he wanted us to cut off our feet…" Adams voice trailed off as a scared whisper.

"And Doctor Gordon did so after getting the phone call you said before"

"Yeah" Adam nodded "Yeah he did"

"The body that was found in the bathroom, would you be able to confirm that he was the Jigsaw killer"

Adam looked up at the man for the first time "That wasn't him" he whispered "He was playing the game too. You remember how I told you about the body in the middle of the room? It stood up off the fucking ground, he was alive, he was Jigsaw. He was in there with us the whole God damn time watching our every move… he's still out there"

The police looked at each other with serious looks on their faces "I think that's enough for today, we have your contact number if we need you for anything else we will be in touch" They left the room, leaving Adam and Callie alone.

"The nurses say you can go home tomorrow Adam" Callie told him. Adam didn't say anything, he didn't want to go back there. Especially not alone, if he went back there… Callie must have seen the fear flash through his eyes because she interrupted his train of thought "I want you to come stay with me. At least for awhile, until you've recovered a little better"

"Thanks" Adam was grateful that Callie had asked him to stay instead of asking if he wanted to. She knew he wanted to keep a little of his pride in tack. Adam didn't want to have to admit to anyone he was scared now even though Callie knew, he didn't think he could have admitted it.

"And um… Lawrence's funeral is being held on Thursday" Callie said softly.

Adam looked up at Callie with sad eyes "Will you go with me?" Adam didn't even care at that point that he sounded like a child. Anything to do with Lawrence tore him down completely, they had gone through so much, come so close…

"Of course I will" Callie told him.

"I- I have to apologize to Allie" Adam said.

"Allie?"

"Lawrence's wife, they're ok right?"

"Yes Adam, and she knows as well as you and I do that this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save him, I know that if you could've you would have."

"Would I?"

"What do you mean"

"Cay I'm scared this guy is right about me, I'm scared that he's right, that I'm selfish and ungrateful and…"

"Adam look at me" Adam continued to stare out the window "look at me" Slowly he turned his head towards her "He's not right about you ok? Not at all, Adam I've known you for what, eight years now? And I know that you're a good guy. I mean look at what happened when I found you, even when you were in that situation you were able to think about someone else and cry for him. You were chained up in a bathroom where you were starving to death and you were worried whether he was ok or not. He's wrong about you Adam, I know he is"

Adam stayed in hospital until late Wednesday afternoon once he checked out he and Callie got into her car and drove off. Adam stayed quiet for most of the drive, Callie stopped by his apartment and got some of his clothes for him so that he didn't have to go back in there.

The sun had gone down by the time they got to Callie's apartment, she lived on the eighteenth story in a high-rise. "You can stay in my room, God knows it's been a while since you've slept in a comfy bed, I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind" Callie said smiling weakly "Um, should I order in some Chinese or pizza or something?"

"Cay you really don't need to go to all this effort for me" Adam told her "I'm definitely used to a lot worse, I'll sleep on the couch. I mean it looks a whole lot softer and cleaner than my bed"

"Adam I want to go to all this effort for you" Callie smiled moving closer to him "You're my best friend and I nearly lost you, I-" Callie sighed "just please let me fuss a little, at least for a while ok?"

Adam smiled at her, the first genuine smile he had had on his face in days "What would I do without you Callie?"

Callie sighed dramatically "Crash and burn" Adam hugged her tightly "Come on, let's order a pizza" Callie said. They got a pizza and sat on Callie's bed eating it and talking. Soon Callie's eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep beside Adam.

"Callie?" Adam whispered "Cay are you awake?" She didn't stir "You're really beautiful you know, and I don't know why I can't tell you to your face. I know I should because one day I'm going to loose you, you're going to find some one that can support you and buy you things and make you happy. If I didn't have you in my life I really think I would have been ok with dying in that room, because I don't have anything worth living for apart from you. I love you Callie"

Adam ran his fingers through Callie's hair until he fell asleep. Adam dreamt of Lawrence dragged his limp body through the hall, there was blood everywhere he could here himself screaming in the background. Lawrence was screaming and blood was pouring from his leg. Lawrence got to the stairs and looked up and saw Callie's dead body. There was a wire around her throat, it was so tight it was cutting into her skin, she was bleeding everywhere. Her eyes were blood shot and there was a great slash across her stomach that was allowing her insides to fall out.

Suddenly Adam felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Callie shaking him with a worried looked on her face. He realised he was crying and shaking, he was covered in sweat.

"Adam its ok" Callie asked "It was a dream, it's alright"

Adam let out a sob and Callie hugged him close to her until his tears slowed. "It'll be ok Adam, it'll be ok" Callie assured him.

"No!" Adam yelled "No it won't! I saw you in my dream, you were dead!"

"It's ok it was just a dream…"

"But he's still out there Callie, he got away and he left me in there to die. But you saved me, you got me out of there when he meant for me to rot! What if he comes after me again and he takes you too. I'm not worth it, if you died because of me- You should just go ok? You should just get as far away from me as possible"

"Adam listen, I know you're scared but I'm not going to leave you ok? I'm here for you, we can get through this together. I care alot about you Adam"

Adam looked up at Callie and without thinking he kissed her. He quickly pulled away and saw a look of shock on her face.

"I- I'm sorry" Adam said regretting what he had just done but was very surprised when he felt Callie kiss him back.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review, big thanks to everyone who has!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hah! It is I! yay i finished another chapter! Hope you Guys are enjoying it :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Closure And Confessions**

Adam woke up slowly, he had to squint because of the light now streaming into the room despite the curtains draped over the bedroom window. Adam sighed and looked to either side of him, he smiled when he saw Callie kneeling beside the bed watching him.

"Hey" she whispered with a smile.

"Hi" he replied stretching "What time is it?"

"A little after eight"

"What? Are you feeling ok? You're never up that early."

"Yeah I know but I couldn't really sleep 'cause I was worried about you, so I've been checking up on you every few hours. Then I decided that you'd probably be hungry when you woke up so I made pancakes, well I _tried_ to make pancakes. I kinda burnt them all"

Adam laughed, Callie was an absolutely hopeless cook. She could practically set a bowl of cereal on fire.

"So instead there's left over pizza" Callie smiled

"I'm not really hungry Cay" Adam said, still trying to wake up properly. "Hey… it's on today huh?" Adam said sadly remembering the funeral.

Callie dropped her gaze "Yeah…" she said in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

Adam took a deep breath and sat up, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror on Callie's dresser. _You look like crap! _He told himself. "Well I can't turn up looking like this can I?" Adam said, trying but failing miserably to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I bought you some stuff the other day. There's some deodorant and shaving cream and stuff, it's in the bathroom."

"Thanks" Adam stood up slowly "Shit! What am I going to wear? I can't turn up in torn jeans and a stained shirt"

Callie stood up "I borrowed a suit off my neighbour Tony, you're the same size. It's ok Adam everything is taken care of ok?" Callie said soothingly.

Adam nodded with a small, thankful smile, he'd be lost without Callie.

Once both Adam and Callie had showered and dressed they got into the car and headed towards the church. Neither of them had mentioned what had happened between them the night before, Callie was too confused and Adam was too scared. So neither of them brought it up, in fact they hardly spoke before they got to the church.

Once Callie parked the car she glanced over at Adam, his eyes were red and puffy. He had been trying to fight down tears since he remembered about the funeral. Callie reached over and took his hand gently. "Hey, it's going to be ok" She assured him.

Adam frowned and shook his head still looking down at his lap "How can I face them Callie? How can I look his wife and daughter in the eye when he died and I lived?"

Callie searched for words but she just didn't know what to say anymore, Adam was a mess and she didn't know how to help him.

"I can't do this! I can't take it any more! I have to get out of here" Adam started feeling extremely claustrophobic. He struggled to loosen the tie around his neck. As he panicked and tried to breathe he began to sweat profusely. Callie watched him, frozen in fear.

When she could finally bring herself to move again she climbed over onto Adam and grabbed hold of his arms. "Adam!" she cried "Please, stop!"

Adam stopped yelling and struggling and looked into Callie's frightened eyes. He let out a breath and rested his head on Callie's shoulder. "I'm sorry" He whispered "I'm sorry for doing this to you"

"Shhh" Callie soothed him gently stroking his hair "Everything is going to be ok, everything is going to work out. I'm here with you, I'm not going to let you go through this by yourself. I promise you'll be ok"

Adam looked into Callie's eyes finding comfort in the fact he saw so much emotion in them, emotions for him. Callie touched Adam's cheek softly and moved towards him slowly before kissing him. Adam held her close to him and felt her melt into his arms. When the pulled apart Callie rested her forehead against Adam's, still not opening her eyes.

"It'll be ok" she whispered. She felt Adam nod his head.

"Callie" Adam breathed, his eyes closed too.

"Yeah" She whispered back.

"I love you" He said. Callie opened her eyes and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Huh?"

"I love you, I have for a long time Cay, and I really don't know what I'd do without you"

"I- you never-" she whispered and kissed him again "Adam… I love you too"

They sat together for a few minutes before Callie glanced at her watch "Adam, it's time. We have to go"

The pair climbed out of the car and walked towards the church holding hands. Callie glanced at Adam, he looked nervous, upset, angry and confused all at once. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they entered the church.

"That's them" Adam stopped dead spotting a little girl clinging onto her mothers arm "I recognise them from the photo"

Adam shuddered remembering the picture of a woman and child tied up with tears streaming down their faces. Callie and Adam found a seat together at the back of the church, they watched as Allie got up and spoke of her husband and the wonderful man that he was. Diana got up and spoke too, she told everyone how much she loved her Daddy and how she missed him already. A priest stood up and said some blessings and eventually everyone walked up in a line and touched the coffin as well as paying their condolences to Allie.

"Come on" Callie said softly, taking Adam's hand again and leading him up towards the front of the church, everyone was starting to leave now. Adam couldn't look at the coffin, knowing Lawrence was inside of it. He couldn't bare the sight of the weeping mother and child either, so he watched the ground as he walked towards them.

They stopped about ten meters away from it "Do you want me to wait here?" Callie asked, knowing Adam would probably want some space. Adam nodded and swallowed hard. He moved towards the coffin and rested his hand on top of the smoothly polished wood.

Adam opened his mouth trying to force something to come out "…I'm sorry" he whispered, a tear rolled down his cheek. Adam pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tight, trying once again to stop the seemingly endless tears.

Adam turned around to the sound of a woman clearing her throat. Adam was now standing face to face with Allie. "Hi" she smiled politely despite the tears running down her cheeks. "Sorry but I don't recognise you, I was just wondering how you knew Larry?"

"I- My name is Adam and I…" He trailed off not quite knowing how to explain, but Allie knew what he was talking about.

"Oh my God, you were in the room with him weren't you?" Allie put her hand over her mouth.

Adam nodded sadly "I'm so sorry" he whispered "I really am, if I could trade places with him right now believe me I would"

Allie smiled sadly "It's ok"

Adam shook his head "He didn't deserve this, he loved you both so much. He really cared about you guys" Before Adam knew what was happening Allie hugged him.

"Thankyou Adam, thankyou" She whispered through her tears "You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that"

Adam patted Allie on the back and smiled weakly at her when they pulled apart. "Tell Diana he was proud of her ok? Let her know how much he cared about her"

Allie nodded with a smile "I will, thanks again"

Adam nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait" Allie stopped him, she bit her lip and then spoke "Do you know if- if he ever… cheated on me?"

Adam stared at her _yes _he thought "No" Adam told her "No he didn't, he loved you more than anyone else on the planet." Adam knew she was going through enough pain without that on her mind aswell. There was no point in burdening her any futher.

Allie smiled and wiped her eyes "Goodbye Adam"

Adam turned and walked back to Callie. She smiled sympathetically and hugged him. "Come on" she said softly "Let's go home"

When they got back to Callie's place Adam sat down on the lounge and stared off into space. Callie sat down next to him and watched him, he slowly turned to face her and gave her an exhausted smile.

"Are you alright?" Callie asked putting her hand on his leg.

"Yeah, just a little tired" Adam sighed.

"How bout you got have a hot shower and relax a little ok?"

"Good idea" Adam said with a sigh, Callie kissed him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

Adam walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned on the hot water and took his shirt off, he then walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked awful, there were dark rings beneath his eyes, his face was drawn and his hair was a mess. He sighed and watched the mirror fog up, suddenly he noticed something in the top left corner. It was a love heart.

Adam frowned and continued to watch the mirror fog up, when the whole mirror had fogged over there were some words left, lines that hadn't fogged over.

Adam's heart pounded harder and faster as he read the words, what they said was:

_What do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror Adam? Follow your heart._

"Oh God" Adam's voice shook "No… Callie!" Adam turned and ran out off the bathroom, not bothering to turn off the hot water "Callie!" He called "Callie you have to get out of here right now…" Adam entered the kitchen and felt his stomach turn over and his heart leap horribly at what he saw.

Callie was tied to one of her kitchen chairs with duct tape over her mouth, she was breathing hard and whimpering a little. There were two people standing behind her; an old man and a young woman.

"Hello Adam" the man said, his voice was all too familiar "I want to play a game" he had a sick smile on his face.

* * *

**ATTENTION!!!**  
_**Hey Everyone I've been trying to think of a good trap for the next chapter but I'm having trouble coming up with one, suggestions would be great! Thanks guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! I'm baaaaaack!!!!! Sorry I took so long but I've been really busy, and by the time I started writting again I kinda forgot all the ideas I had for this fic. **

**Please review guys! I love you all, and I hope you like it even if it's a bit short!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Cruelty**

Adam awoke to find himself on his knees, his hands were both tied above his head at 45 degree angles. He tried to look down at his body but found that he couldn't move his neck. There were leather straps around his forehead and chin that were connected to a thick metal rod that was made to fit the curves of his head, neck and back, it ran from the top of his head to the very end of his spine. Adam could taste blood, head felt something in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the metal held in place in his mouth by several wires that also held his mouth slightly agape. There were also several hooks connected to the metal thing in his mouth, they were only millimetres away from digging into his gums.

Adam inspected his surroundings and let out a muffled cry as he looked to the corner to his right. Callie sat, slumped against the wall with a shackle (similar to the once Adam had around his ankle in the bathroom, except smaller) around each of her wrists. Adam let out a sigh of relief as his saw her chest rise and fall. She's only unconscious he told himself. The fact that she wasn't connected to a strange contraption as he was, relaxed him a little.

Adam's stomach knotted as he heard the door open, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Amanda walked into the room. Adam tried to turn his head towards he but the back brace was restricting his movement too much.

Amanda moved towards him fiddling with a small knife in her hands. Adam began to breathe harder and let out small muffled sounds, sweat was forming quickly over his entire face and bare chest. Amanda was smirking as she moved closer and closer to him. She stopped and bent down in front of him so that their noses were almost touching. She let out a small chuckle as she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Hi Adam" She said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "Good to see you're awake" Amanda pressed the tip of her knife against his cheek.

Adam tried to pull his face away but again couldn't, he let out a small sound of protest.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" Amanda said in the same soft tone, her smirk growing wider "Good, 'cause you have reason to be…" Amanda tilted her head slightly while watching him "Time to wake up Callie" she said in an almost sing-song voice.

As she stood up she ran the blade of her knife along Adam's cheek leaving a long cut along the left side of his face. He felt warm blood trickle from the wound immediately.

As Amanda approached Callie Adam began to make more noise. He was trying to yell at Amanda to 'get the hell away from her' but only more muffled cried escaped his mouth. Amanda glanced quickly over her shoulder at Adam with a cruel smile before kicking Callie hard in the face.

Callie's eyes shot open and she cried out. She tried to bring her hand up to her face but the chains around her wrists prevented her from doing so. Callie looked at the shackles, she struggled for a moment then looked up at Amanda and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Callie asked "I thought you were helping me…"

Amanda shook her head and laughed "Wow, you really are just as stupid as you look" Callie furrowed her eyebrows "We set you up! We saw that cared enough about Adam to risk your life for him, but we want to know if he'll do the same. We've seen that he won't do it for himself, but what about dear little Callie? What about the girl he cried out to again and again, the girl in every one of his photos" Amanda pulled a pile of photos out of her pocket and threw them at Callie. "John knew I was giving you the address, infact it was his idea. I would never have helped you find him, he doesn't deserve to live! He learned nothing from his test, he had it easy! I escaped, I did! I did everything John told me to do and it changed me, I learned to appreciate, but he learned nothing. He didn't even try to survive! You and Lawrence did it all for him!"

"You cruel bitch" Callie said.

Amanda's eyes glowed with anger and she back handed Callie as hard as she could. Adam cried out and began to struggle against the chains holding him in place. "I'm doing you a favour you ungrateful tramp! You never really appreciate life until you see that you are about to loose it, and now Adam will finally be grateful. Grateful enough to sacrifice anything for the life he cares most about…yours"

Amanda then walked back over to Adam "Now the rules are quite simple this time, we realised you don't have the brain capacity to handle the complexity of the situation last time. So listen up, last time you had to kill to win the game, this time on the other hand, if you want Callie to live all you need to do is die. You have to die before she does and she is free to go. I don't care how you do it, I don't care when all that matters is the fact that only one of you will leave this room breathing." She looked from Adam to Callie and then back again "Let the game begin"

Amanda walked around Adam and pressed three buttons on the spine trap, one at the top, one in the middle, and one at the bottom. As soon as she had pressed the final button the hooks in Adams mouth stabbed themselves deep into his gums. He screamed out in pain as he realised there were similar hooks trailing all the way down his spine. They too had plunged deep into his flesh as soon as Amanda had pushed the button.

The pain was so bad he hadn't even realised Callie was screaming his name and Amanda was whispering something in his ear-

"Have fun" and with that she exited the room and locked the door.

"Adam?" Callie asked, her voice was shaking "Are you ok?"

Adam couldn't talk, he couldn't nod either, so he made a small sound and shut his eyes. He could feel blood trickling down his back and out of the corners of his mouth. He hated that Callie was there to see it happening, all he wanted was to reassure her, to comfort her like she had for him. But he couldn't.

"Adam we're going to be alright" Callie said trying to convince herself as much as him "Some one will come looking for us, they'll help us"

Adam grunted making it quite obvious he didn't believe it.

"The police, they said they'd be in touch with you again soon, they'll come looking for us soon, they'll know something isn't right. We'll be ok" And as the words left her mouth Callie wished she could believe them.


End file.
